


Not what I expected

by greyelfsworld



Series: Stucky peanut fics [6]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: A random day, Alpine - Freeform, Fluff, Himbo, Humor, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, Wakanda (Marvel), White Wolf Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyelfsworld/pseuds/greyelfsworld
Summary: Bucky needs to arrange a peace agreement.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky peanut fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480355
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Not what I expected

Bucky has been stuck under this tall tree for a bit too long now. There is no movement in the branches and even his enhanced vision can't make the hidden figure clear.  
There was absolutely no reason for this to happen.

"come on" he tried again.  
"we can't stay here all day. Don't you want to go home?"

"_________"

***

"if you are afraid to climb down don't worry, I'll catch you. You know I can"

"___________"

***

"aren't you hungry? It's too late for the lunch already"

"__________"

***

"What if you fall asleep and fell off the tree? It's very tall you know."

"____________"

***

"I could climb up and get you. But I don't think I can make it down carrying you only with one hand."

"___________"

***

"there is no way I'm leaving without you"

"____________"

***

"do you want me to get a ladder?" 

"____________" 

***

" he is not dangerous. He was just trying to be friendly"

"_____________"

***

"I know you panicked. But there is absolutely nothing to worry about. If you come down we can figure things out"

"_________"

***

" hey is this because you are jealous? It's not like you two have a competition here!"

"why would I be jealous?" The leaves and branches finally spoke.

Finally!!!  
"exactly its just a cat"

"how the hell is that just a CAT?. It's a damn tiger!"

"a panther actually. An albino one. They are extremely rare". In Bucky's defence cats are cats.

"that's not the point. Why couldn't you get a normal cat"

"they are pretty normal around here. Don't worry Alpine doesn't bite."

Bucky patted Alpines head who lost the interest long ago and now sleeping. 

"___________"

Sigh.. This is going to be a long day.


End file.
